Air conditioning units of various types having intricate assemblies are typically employed in the prior art and may be exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,581; 4,991,646; 4,909,310; and 4,401,149.
The distribution assembly of the instant invention is arranged to overcome shortcomings in the prior art by providing for a relatively simple and effective manifold assembly arranged to be retrofitted and secured within a mobile home for distribution of coolant air therewithin.